rebelsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Outer Rim Syndicate
The Outer Rim Syndicate, or ORS as it is more commonly known, was a criminal organization that lay power in the Eriadu system and the 6 planets that make it up. Their techniques in warfare, espionage, and their war crimes have been one subject of debate in the galaxy, and has sparked rivalry among other underworld factions. Government The Outer Rim Syndicate is offically a dictatorship. It has a head of state, a group of political advisors, and the Outer Rim Advisory Council, which discusses and adresses problems. In time of war, the Advisory Council is replaced by military officals instead of corrupt politicans that the Council is known to employ. Diplomacy and politics are strong in the ORS government because of its high pay and power granted from obtaining the occupation. Many of the politicans are rugged, rude, and power hungry making them very efficient in getting information needed for getting the latest news. Policy The ORS maintains a non-agression pact with the Kroprulan Sith Empire and Bakuran Jedi Enclave after a long series of battles that had been fought between the three. It also serves as a neutral ground between the two. Anakin Raith, the leader of the ORS makes sure that his borders are secure and that they do not not attack unless provoked by another galactic power. Also, the ORS allows all beings into their borders, therefore, has been known as a haven for criminals, ex-con, and fugitives that wish to escape prosecution or death. Furthermore, laws that would normally be in place are absent or have faded to the very least of notice. Allies Many small criminal organizations seeked protection from much larger and stronger pirate gangs, such as Black Sun, and as such, the ORS offered to shelter them, forming an alliance of sorts amongst organizations. One such gang to join the ORS was Black Haven, a criminal gang from Kinyen Enemies Because of its reputation for legal drug trafficking in its borders, mercenary hiring, slave trade, and corrupt government, the Hutt crime families, Black Sun, and numerous other Outer Rim coalitions have clashed with the Syndicate numerous times. Border disputes, planetary riots, and "incidents" are frequent. Military and Navy Military The ORS military is headed up by the ORAF, or the Outer Rim Armed Forces. Field Marshals, and the Land troops are strictly hired mercenaries. Volunteer forces are for reserve in case of emergency. Anakin make sure that only the most battle-hardened soldiers are accepted. Criminals, retired military generals, bounty hunters, and ex-military figures make up the bulk of the army. Each mercenary is payed cheap low wages but offer sleeping quarters, food, recycled water, chest armor, and a assortment of blasters and heavy weapons that allow the mercenaries to keep their individuality during combat; this is not restricted to what the mercenaries may bring with them. ROE (Rules of Engagement), and battle field etiquette such as prisoner and civilian care is usually non-existent. Active duty mercs usually run between 200,000 to 300,000 men. Syndicate Special Operations,S.S.O., or SpecOps are a small unit of elite mercenaries that have shown to have a exceeded military training and placed in a special unit. The SSO are usually assigned for reconnassiance and spying in peace time. Navy The Outer Rim Naval Forces are quite small by galactic standards, but are large enough to hold their own. The ORNF up hold a unique class of ships--most usually stolen, pirated, captured--rearmed with illegal technology then sent back out. Agressor-Class Destroyers, Venator-Class Star Destroyers, and a assortment of frigates make up the capital vessels. Starfighters are produced directly from Mandal Motors and supply the ORS with ships such as: Dunelizard-Class Striker, and bombers. Personal craft is also allowed by ORNF standards and the very least restrictions are made on the what they are armed with. Trivia *Often times bribed smugglers to steal jewels and other prized possesions to bring back to Eriadu. *Even through its high nature of crime and corruption, Eriadu is very civilized but its high pollution plagues its beauty. *High ORS influence exist among the planets surrounding its key territorial planets. Behind the Scenes *The ORS was created by Rebels member, Anakin. Category:Articles by aeods Category:Criminal organizations